<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>As the show comes to a close by Miraphina Atherton (mew_tsubaki)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29595360">As the show comes to a close</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mew_tsubaki/pseuds/Miraphina%20Atherton'>Miraphina Atherton (mew_tsubaki)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Light Angst, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:40:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>533</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29595360</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mew_tsubaki/pseuds/Miraphina%20Atherton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't a problem, to anyone else. But for them it was the one thing that kept them from going anywhere.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anthony Goldstein/Kevin Entwhistle</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>As the show comes to a close</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not to me. Read, review, and enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anthony Goldstein is a sweet boy.</p><p>He's the first to aid a friend. He's the first to loan a friend homework in an emergency. He's the first to encourage a friend, classmate, or Housemate when they're down in the dumps.</p><p>He is known as "Tony" to those closest to him.</p><p>Tony is a sweet boy.</p><p>Kevin Entwhistle is a sweet boy, too.</p><p>He's the quiet observer. He takes in all the facts and makes truth out of them. He will defend a friend for life, and he will protect even those he doesn't know as well.</p><p>He is known as "Kevin" even to those who are close to him, but…</p><p>Kevin is a sweet boy, too.</p><p>Tony and Kevin are good people.</p><p>They follow the rules when necessary and listen to their teachers. They respect their Housemates and their schoolmates. They are not afraid to show that Gryffindors are not the only brave ones, that Hufflepuffs are not the only loyal ones, and that Slytherins are not the only clever ones.</p><p>They're good people.</p><p>Tony and Kevin are great friends to have.</p><p>Michael and Terry instantly clicked with Tony on the train in first year, and the trio has been inseparable ever since. Kevin and Stephen met on the boat up to the castle, and they never looked elsewhere for true friendship. The five boys, Sorted together into Ravenclaw, get along well, too.</p><p>They're both great friends.</p><p>Tony and Kevin treat each other well.</p><p>Tony, when he first thought that the tiny Kevin reminded him of a stubborn puppy, did not tease Kevin by pointing that out. Instead, he said that sometimes Kevin reminded him of a puppy. Tony likes puppies.</p><p>Kevin, when he first thought that Tony was in actuality the manliest of the five of them, did not tease Tony about it and almost confuse Tony by making him think that they'd seen him as effeminate before. Instead, he said that sometimes Tony was strong and forthright, like a role model or a hero of old tales. Kevin likes heroes.</p><p>Tony did not pressure Kevin to kiss him. He waited until Kevin was ready.</p><p>Kevin did not pressure Tony to kiss him. But he had to wait until he thought Tony was ready.</p><p>They never move faster than they think the other's ready for, and they never get very far. They often just hold each other at night when the others aren't looking.</p><p>There's nothing wrong with how they treat each other.</p><p>But…</p><p>(And there's always a "but," isn't there?)</p><p>…they're just <em>too</em> good for each other.</p><p>That's right.</p><p><em>Too</em> good.</p><p>There's nothing bad about them. But…</p><p>…that's just it.</p><p>There's just nothing bad in one to balance out the other.</p><p>Tony speaks respectfully to Kevin. Kevin speaks respectfully to Tony. Tony writes coded love letters to show he loves Kevin's mind. Kevin writes coded responses to show he loves Tony's mind. They never overstep each other's boundaries, and lines are never crossed, and trusts are never broken, and eyes never shy away—</p><p>And, so, the good becomes the bad.</p><p>And, when there's nothing left but the bad, there's only one answer either eagle can come up with:</p><p>It must end.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>:'( I can't help it…! The angst wrote itself…! DX Argh! But still, in my headcanon, they're both too sweet and too good to have a great relationship. After all, don't opposites attract? Ah, sad.</p><p>Thanks for reading, and please review!</p><p>-mew-tsubaki :(</p><p>2017 note: Hmm. I agree with my 2013 A/N, that they don't quite work together bc they're too similar. That said, I quite like the style of this piece. Different from much of my other work. :3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>